1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of manufacturing a three-dimensional relief on a metal surface, particularly to one in which a pattern ink layer of a water transfer label is transferred onto a metal surface, and roasted and dried with high temperature and then electro-plated to produce a three-dimensional relief with visual esthetic sense.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, for elevating external esthetic sense of merchandise, an ink layer of printing patterns is directly transferred onto the surface of the merchandise by means of a water transfer label. A common water transfer label is orderly provided thereon with a base paper, an adhering layer, an ink layer, a glossy protective layer and a separable paper. In using, the separable paper is first peeled off and the water transfer label is soaked in water to let the base paper also stripped off and the adhering layer produce adhesiveness and then, the ink layer and the glossy protective layer are stuck to the surface of the merchandise by means of the adhering layer and after they are dried, beautiful appearance of the patterns of the ink layer will be presented. However, the conventional patterns on the surface of merchandise are mostly flat, lack of three-dimensional effects and sense of multi-level and notability, thus impossible to stimulate people's desire to buy. Further, the ink layer that is stuck only by the adhesiveness of the adhering layer is likely to peel off and, if the surface of merchandise is uneven, the ink layer is impossible to be tightly and closely stuck for long. Furthermore, if the surface of the merchandise is polygonal, it is necessary to take lots of procedures to stick the ink layer to the surface of the merchandise one by one, not only increasing manufacturing cost and wasting lots of time but also increasing unqualified percentage in processing.